True Beauty
by Annanarra
Summary: The people of the Rebellion carry a lot of burdens that they may try to bury. But Kanan can see right through her. The motives behind some people's actions show what true beauty lies underneath. And Kanan doesn't need eyes to see it in Hera. HeraXKanan Cute fluff. Cannon


_**True Beauty**_

Kanan awoke to loud crash. He got up and felt around for his lightsaber before he left his room, just in case of an intruder. He walked to the main room, and stopped.

"Kanan? What are you doing up?" He heard Hera say.

"I heard something. Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I just dropped something. You can back to bed."

"You need some sleep too, you know." Kanan said, stepping toward her.

"I know." She replied quietly.

Kanan reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. He could sense her unease.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you assume that something is wrong," Hera said, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"Because, I know you too well. And besides, I can sense your feelings with the force."

"You know sometimes, I think it's just not fair that you have the force. I mean, why can't I have the force?" Hera said, trying to change the subject.

Kanan grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to sit down. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Hera sighed deeply, and just sat there silently for some time. "I just can't seem to fall asleep anymore. I feel like I'm wasting time. I mean, while I am happily asleep, a bunch of people are probably dying because we're not there to stop the Empire. So, I tend to come out here a lot and work a little while everyone else is asleep. It makes me feel a little better I guess."

Kanan gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hera, you don't need to feel bad. Do you know how much this team accomplishes? And do you know that none of it would be possible without you? Hera, you started this group. At first it was just you, and then we met on that horrible planet, Gorse, and I thought I would just tag along temporarily. But something kept me with you. And now look at all that we've done. What _you_ , have done."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hera, I understand how you feel though. You feel like no matter how much you do, you still haven't done enough. And you know what, unfortunately it's true. But we are doing all that we _can_ do, and that is all that anyone of us can ask for. By ourselves what we do isn't enough. But that is why we come together, and make something so much greater than ourselves. That is exactly what our Rebellion is. And Hera, I think you play a much bigger role in it than you will ever know."

Kanan heard her sniff, and knew that she was quietly crying. He wanted to protect her so badly. Not that she couldn't handle herself, he full well that she was quite capable. But he wished that she didn't have to carry this kind of burden. A burden that he was quite familiar with. It was so much more than just feeling obligated to give more than you have to help people, but to know that any moment you could lose all of the people you love. To fight and possibly die for peace among the galaxy, even though you probably will never live to see it.

Kanan put his arm around Hera's shoulders, and hugged her close. He knew it was hard for her to share such deep feelings, and it was also somewhat odd for him to speak like he just did, but he somehow knew that it was necessary.

"Thank you, Kanan," Hera said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hera, for being a beautiful person." Kanan leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He tasted her salty tears as he placed his hands on both sides of her face. How he wished that he could see her. He still remembered what she looked like, beautiful and special, but the image was fading. Then he had a realization that he knew he had to share with her. He pulled away, but hovered close as he whispered, "You don't need to physically see to find true beauty."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this. I haven't written on fanfiction in an eternity! Oh my goodness. I know many of you are probably like, why can't she just finish her stories! Well, I have finished one. But I just seem to lose interest after some time, or I get stuck and then I lose interest. So sorry! If any of you would like to adopt any of my uncompleted stories, let me know and I might let you have one!**_

 _ **I have always love Star Wars, and my favorite pairing for Star Wars is Ahsoka and Lex, but the Clone Wars series is kind of old now. Hera and Kanan however are adorable. Especially after reading A New Dawn!**_

 _ **Anywho! I'm sorry if the characters seemed a little OOC, but oh well, I enjoyed it. If you want more KananXHera, let me know or spitball some ideas please, and I might do another one-shot. Thanks!**_

 _ **Annanarra**_


End file.
